run with the wild horses
by wildhorses1492
Summary: This is just a One-Shot about how I think Sam would have felt through-out the series, And over losing her horse, being sent away, and being seperated from her family. using the lyrics to: 'Run with the Wild Horses' by Natasha Beningfield.


**Disclaimer: only the One-Shot idea is mine though I wish I owned the charactures, but they belong to the wonderful Terri Farley. The Lyrics to 'Run with the Wild Horses' belong to Natasha Beningfield.**

Run with the Wild Horses:

* * *

I feel these four walls closin' in

My face up against the glass

I'm lookin' out hmm

Is this my life I'm wonderin'?

* * *

The walls of the hospital were starting to fell surpressing, Sam looked out the window at the small trees in the parking-lot, the breeze blowing them around. she was thinking how one moment, just one mistake put her here, in this hospital bed. _"if I hadn't been such a baby like Jake said, then I might not be in this place."_

* * *

it happened so fast

How do I turn this thing around?

Is this the bed I chose to make?

Its greener pastures I'm thinkin' about, hmm

Wide open spaces far away…

* * *

At the Airport to California:

It seemed too fast but she was recovered enough to go home, and even faster it seemed her father decided to send her away, she didn't know why, but to a little girl it doesn't mean well."Please Daddy don't send me away, I'll be good I promise!" "Please I'll do anything, just don't send me away!" "Please Daddy, go find Blackie he's probably scared and confused! "Oh, please find him Daddy!"

Californian Airport:

When Sam go off the plane her Aunt Sue was waiting. "Come here Sweetie!" She said. Sam ran crying into her arms. "Oh aunt Sue! Daddy wouldn't find Blackie before I left!" She sniffled, then continued; "But I made him promise to look for him, he's all alone out there!" "He must be so scared without me, you know Aunt Sue?" "Come on Sweetie, lets go to the car."

* * *

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear, but not feel scared…..

* * *

It was Sam's twelvth birthday; her first in San Fransisco. her Aunt and her best and only friend decided to celebrate her special day on the beach. Sam walking along the shore, looking for sea-shells suddenly felt the salty sea air in her hair, and suddenly she remembered riding Blackie, and her pony. but she decided not to spoil the day with her sad memories. _"I wonder what Jake and his brothers will think about me now? will they think that I'm a city girl who won't be able to hold her own? I hope not! I wish that I didn't have to worry about that, and I wish that I didn't have to worry about how well I'll fit in my first year of high school!"_

* * *

Wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind

I'll run free too

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses, oh

* * *

She and Pam were having a sleep-over and as a classic sleep-over rite they were raiding the refrigerator, as Pam took the S'mores out of the microwave she said; "We should go easy on the snacks, we don't want to get a lot of calories, that wouldn't work for basketball NOT AT ALL!" she said surpresing her giggles, but only just so. Making Sam think about what her Aunt said when she presented her with the idea of a sleep-over with Pam. "Just take it easy Honey, you don't want to over-work yourself, remember what the Dr. said; not to over excite yourself and to above all, BE CAREFUL!" "I just don't want you to hurt yourself Sweetie, after all your my favorite neice." "I'm your only neice!" "See all the more reason to do what I've asked!" "Sure Aunt." "Sam, Sam! hello, earth to Sam!" Pam brought her back to the future. "Are you alright?" Yes I'm fine, lets eat! she grinned, but never-the-less she was still hurting inside.

* * *

I see the girl I wanna be

Riding bareback, carefree along the shore

If only that someone was me…

Jumpin' head first headlong with out a fall

To act and damn the consequence!

How I wish it could be that easy….

* * *

Sam and Sue were going to get school supplies for her first day of school, and as they were driving along the bridge that ran right by the ocean, she saw a girl and her friend riding along the shore. "_Oh, how I envy that girl! she has her best friend, and her horse, she probably isn't seperated from everything she ever loved either! I wish i could do something crazy, and never worry about what would happen, if I even leave my bed un-made and my room a little bit messy, then Aunt Sue goes all nuts about how a girl should keep her room clean, and presentible for guests at all times! All I want is to go home! How I wish it could be that easy! _she laughed bitterly. "Are you alright dear?" "Fine." "Okay."

* * *

But fear surrounds me like a fence….

I wanna break free!

* * *

She was going home! finally, after two years, which had seemed like forever, she was going home! since then she had gotten phone calls from her gram and dad and gram had told her that they had never found Blackie, and that it was a slim chance that he had survived the cold nevada winters. but she still had a small glimmer of hope. _"what would we have if not belief?"_ she thought amusedly. But even though she was excited fear still had a small hold on her, and it continued to grow.

* * *

All I want is the wind in my hair

To face the fear, but not feel scared.

* * *

She was in the truck with her dad, on the way to the ranch, it was rather ackward till the wild horses and the helicopter apeared. her dad pulled over to the side of the road. and just as they had apeared they were gone. "Where did they go?" "they have secret trails that not even we know about." was all her dad would say about the matter. she knew her dad's opinoin about them, that they all belonged in dog-food cans, or in BLM holding pens, but like her mother, she thought that they were happiest and looked much better free and wild. she hoped that would be the way they would always stay.

* * *

Oh, wild horses I wanna be like you…

Throwing caution to the wind

I'll run free too…

Wish I could recklessly love

Like I'm longing too…..

* * *

As her dad parked the truck Sam jumped out a horse's squeal came from the corral. she walked over and climbed on the fence to take a look just as she reached the top, the rider of the horse was thrown. dust blew around her long-time-best-friend Jake Ely. "_It's good to be back." _now, to think of something to say...

* * *

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses

I wanna run too….

* * *

Three nights later Zanzibar, aka Blackie, came to her from the wild side of the river, and she got to ride a wild horse. he showed her his family and his home. she couldn't have been more pleased. that this horse, a wild stallion, still remembered her was remarkable and special. "_this is something that I won't ever forget!" _she thought when the silver stallion brought her home to the ranch-house, under the light of a silver moon.

* * *

Recklessly abandoning myself before you…

I wanna open up my heart; tell him how I feel….

* * *

Jake Ely could be so, so... over-protective! she wished he wouldn't get so concerned all the time. like if she was off with Zanzibar he would tell her she needed to stay away from "that crazy horse." now she really wanted to do something on perpose to make him angry! but then he would go tell her dad then she would be _really _in for it! lately though, her feelings for him had changed; she didn't seem to mind as much now that he was always trying to protect her, not that she liked him always telling her to "be careful." or "to stay out of trouble." most times it really infuriated her, but still, she surpposed, it was nice to be cared for. not that she could, or ever would tell him that!

* * *

Wild horses I wanna be like you

Throwing caution to the wind

I'll run free too

* * *

_"Zanzibar, I wish I could be like you, free not having to be careful to stay out of trouble, on-one saying to you, "don't do this." or "don't do that, you could hurt yourself!" "on-one has to tell you what to do or where to go, I wish I could be as bold as you are about your feelings."_

* * *

Wish I could recklessly love

Like I'm longing to…

* * *

Okay she had to admit, Jake, wasn't so agrivating, he actually was nice to have around. and the more she thought about it they did share most, if not all, of her adventures together, and well, she really liked it when he complimented her on something, be it her clothes that she wore to school, or how her riding had improved from last year. mabye it wasn't such a bad thing to have a crush on your life-long friend after all. she would have to sleep on it first though...

* * *

I wanna run with the wild horses

Run with the wild horses….

Run with the wild horses…

I wanna run with the wild horses…..

* * *

That night Zanzibar, or Blackie as Jake called him came to the edge of the river on the wild side. she smiled to herself, for now she thought as she slipped outside, I won't think of boys, or school or the posibility of Jen moving, I'll just do what I've wanted to do for the past two years, ride my horse... she would worry about all of life's other things when she returned to the tame side of the river, but for now, her horse was standing knee-deep in the river, and the thrill of a wild, beautiful ride in the moonlight was waiting...

* * *

I'm gonna run with the wild horses...

* * *

**A/N: well what do you think? there are probably tons of mistakes, and what-not. and it's mostlikely poorly written. but just hit that little review button and tell me what you think! and as another fanfic Author once said; 'ciber cookies for all who review!' ... or something like that.**


End file.
